


until the storm breaks

by neonheartbeat



Series: Filled Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent, Exhaustion, F/M, Felucia, Fights, Glove Kink, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lightsaber Battles, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rain, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Slow Build, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonheartbeat/pseuds/neonheartbeat
Summary: While Rey is carrying out a reconnaissance mission on Felucia for the Resistance, she encounters Kylo Ren.  What happens next is entirely unexpected.Featuring: a Gelagrub, a rainstorm, strange plants, lightsaber fighting, and trade routes. Oh, and marathon orgasms. As you do.





	until the storm breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Filled an anonymous prompt from tumblr and this is the result. My ask box is open @urulokid. THANKS!

Felucia was _not_ Rey's favorite planet.

At first, upon seeing the holovids and snaps of the surface in the debriefing, she'd thought it was beautiful. Lush vegetation in every imaginable color, enormous fungi towering overhead, plants of every kind in the galaxy, waterfalls, rivers, mountains, caves. She had taken her orders gladly, maybe even been a little excited as the Falcon had swept down into the forest.

The excitement had ended when the gangplank hissed free and deposited her onto the surface. Rey's senses told her what the holovids couldn't—Felucia was _wet_ , disgustingly humid, smelled like feet, and every breath felt like sucking air through a straw.

Rey took another break and sat down in the shade of a large green and pink mushroom, cracking open her canteen and gulping down water. The water here was perfectly safe to drink, but the temperature of the planet was practically the same as her body temperature, and the canteen had a thermal casing that kept everything pleasantly chilled. She forced herself to cork it and put it back in her pack.

To distract herself from the unpleasant wet feeling under her arms, she went over the mission again in her head: _Kylo Ren's shuttle has been sighted on Felucia. The First Order is looking to secure the planet and gain control of the Perlemian Trade Route. Your team of six will split up, spread out, and secure—_

Rey sniffed and lost track of her thoughts. Something smelled even worse, like rotting meat somewhere in the jungle, and she grabbed a scrap of cloth from her pack and tied it around her face to cover her nose, gagging slightly. _Time to move on,_ she thought, and hoisted her pack on her back before trudging along through the undergrowth.

She had twelve hours until she had to be all the way back to the drop zone in the three-mile radius she'd been assigned. In the pack was water enough for a day, food, a portable heating unit (useless) a survival multitool, a med-pack, and an emergency beacon to be activated only in case of emergency. She'd dressed for the climate, but was still soaking sweat through her clothes: a simple, sleeveless tunic, her arm wraps, a belt (from which hung her saber and a holstered blaster), sturdy trousers, and a tough pair of boots. Rey wiped a few stray locks of hair out of her sweaty face and tried to imagine Ahch-To, the cold crispness of the sea-breeze, the rain…

Up ahead, she heard the small, unmistakable sound of a branch snapping.

Every sense in her body went on high alert. "Poe?" she called, voice a little raspy. She cleared her voice and tried again, yanking the face-covering down. "Finn, is that you?" Someone had probably miscalculated their search radius. Unless…

There was no answering sound. Rey drew her blaster and steeled herself. _All right. If it's a Stormtrooper, or worse, an officer, I shoot on sight. You can do it, Rey. Come on._  

She straightened her back and marched straight ahead and into a clearing, bringing the blaster up to aim, when she stopped dead at the sight of a Gelagrub, munching away on a large fungus and regarding her with all six of its eyes.

"Sorry," she said, feeling very stupid as she lowered her weapon. "Didn't mean to startle you. Thought you were a friend. Or worse, an enemy."

"I'm flattered," said a low, even voice from behind her, and she whirled around to see Kylo Ren, standing at the edge of the clearing.

She didn't even think before raising the blaster again, aiming, and firing. He dodged it neatly and the scarlet bolt buried itself into the trunk of a woody plant, leaving a smoking hole. His eyes never left her face, even as the Gelagrub lumbered away from the noise to find lunch elsewhere.

"Traitor," she snarled, and reached for her saber. He was a good twenty feet away, she could cover that in—

Her body locked up, immobilized by the Force, and try as hard as she might, she couldn't shake it off as he approached her.

"I see the Resistance has made planetfall. And we were being so cautious. Pity."

She glared at him. There could be no denying she was with the Resistance, not after he'd heard her calling out for Poe and Finn. _Stupid!_ "Let me go."

"And let you go screaming back to them all? I don't think so." He tilted his head and gave her a long, cold look, and she gave him one right back.

"I'm not going anywhere," she spat. Her hair was stuck to her face again, and she couldn't shake it out of her eyes. "I'll stay right here and feed you your own teeth, you Sith-spitting son of a—"

"Careful," he said smoothly. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your duties."

Rey jerked her head forward and spat on him. He blinked as the glob of saliva slid down his cheek. "You're a coward," she seethed.

Something in the cold veneer of his face cracked. "Coward, am I?"

Her invisible bonds loosed and she stumbled forward, then yanked herself up to her full height, still a head shorter than him. Her saber flew into her hands and she ignited it, a bar of blue plasma humming in chorus with the soft sounds of the insects in the jungle.

His own saber ignited, a ruby spear of crackling lightning, and she leaped forward with a shout, bringing her blade down against his as the smell of ozone filled the air.

~

Ten minutes later, she had driven him further back into the jungle, up a cliff overlooking a river, and into another clearing, and both of them were flagging fast.

Kylo had worn his customary black, complete with cloak and gloves. The result, in Felucia's humid and hot climate, was that by the eight-minute mark, his clothes were soaked through, his hair was plastered to his face, and his skin was flushed deep crimson and pouring sweat. Regardless of all that, he was unfaltering, pushing himself past his own physical limit to match her. Rey almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

She brought her saber down in a slashing arc and he jerked away, one hand up to shield his face as the other brought his saber to block. "I hate you," she gasped, and with a twitch of the Force, thumbed his ignition lock to OFF.

His saber died. He dropped it instantly, just as she kicked him square in the chest, sending him stumbling backward a meter and a half into a large bed of bright pink flowers, where he disappeared into the thick leaves rather comically, a cloud of pollen floating upward as he fell.

Rey switched her own saber off and fought to breathe. It was so, so kriffing hot. At least Jakku had been dry. She was sweating badly, and her arms ached. Kylo had yet to reappear from the cluster of enormous flowers. "Don't tell me I killed you," she called sarcastically, taking advantage of her break to swig at her canteen. Cold, fresh water. She could have cried in gratitude for modern technology.

The foliage stirred and Kylo crawled out, an odd, stilted movement. "Stay where you are," he said through his teeth, and Rey blinked in confusion.

"I'm not going to help you up," she informed him.

"Good," he said tightly, and dragged himself out of the flowers. "Back up another two meters. Do it."

"What? Wh—"

" _Do it!_ " he shouted, and Rey backed up, slightly worried about this erratic change of behavior.

"The hell's the matter with you?" she demanded.

He sucked air through his teeth and rose to all fours, swinging his head from side to side. "These plants. They're in the same family as nysillin. I can't—I can't remember the name, but—"

"Did I give you a concussion?" Rey squatted to open her pack. "I have a med-kit—"

"Oh, _now_ she's worried about my health," he said sardonically. "No, I'm not concussed. But you have to get out of here. If you stay still, you have about a minute until the pollen spreads over to you."

"Pollen?" Rey squinted at the little particles, floating in the sunlight.

"It's." He inhaled sharply, pressing his gloved hand to his stomach, where it stayed, trembling, as if he couldn't decide whether to move it up to his collar or down past his waist. "It's medicine for Felucians. It evolved alongside them, alongside their—biological processes. Humans—it does something else."

Rey backed up a few steps. "What does it _do_?"

He ignored the question. "You need to leave."

"You don't look so good," she observed, and he didn't. Had those dark circles always been under his eyes? His lips had gone pale, and she could see they were chapped and cracked, even from a few meters away. "Did you even bring water?"

"Water," he echoed, and his jaw clenched. "No. On the shuttle. Just go."

"Is this…are you…it's fatal? You're dying?"

"No, I'm not dying," Kylo managed. "But if you don't go, we're going to more than likely engage in activities that will be extremely—that will—that we're going to regret later. Or worse, I'll do something to you. Now please. Just. Go."

"We were _literally_ just trying to kill each other," snapped Rey. "What could be worse than that?"

" _Rey_ ," he said, warningly, and as she inhaled to answer, she felt a tickle in her nose, and realized she had stayed to argue too long, and now—

"Um," she said, and sneezed.

"I told you to _go_ ," Kylo said through his teeth.

She wasn't listening. Something was stirring through her body, something rather pleasant and hot and she rather felt like she had to relieve herself, but no, that wasn't it—

"Rey?" said Kylo, and the word trickled down her spine like warm honey, settling hot and heavy in the cradle of her pelvis. Her skin was tingling, every pore tightening into bumps as if she was cold, but she wasn't cold, she was hot, so hot, and her thighs were wet, sweat and—

Rey, unthinking, pressed her hand to where her legs met her body, and a wave of sensation shot down both her legs. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, her fingers working frantically against her pants. That wasn't enough; she pressed the whole heel of her hand to her groin and rubbed hard.

"Rey, stop. It won't help," Kylo said, and she barely heard him; she was cresting her peak. She yelped in shock at how fast it had come, and her hand stilled; but the burning sensation of need was still there, as if she had done nothing at all.

"What—what is it—" She tried to speak, tried to get words out. How in the hell had Kylo managed to be coherent?

"I have more discipline," he told her, sounding like he was at the bottom of a well. He must have heard her thoughts. "We can't stay here. Get up. We have to get up."

"I can't," she moaned. She'd already rolled onto her stomach, grinding against her trapped hands in a desperate bid for more pressure. "Can't."

"You have to," he said, maddeningly reasonable. His voice caught in his throat. "I can't touch you—you have to get up. There's shelter not far from here, and once we're there you can—you can do that all you like."

"How far," she gritted out, close to her second orgasm.

"A minute's walk."

Rey came again, and again the feeling of being aroused didn't diminish. "This isn't working," she panted, and dragged herself forward.

"It's not going to," he said. "You have to—you—" Kylo cut himself off. "Get up. You have to get up. Start walking."

"Help me," she said. She didn't think her legs would work.

"If I touch you, we're going to be stuck here for hours, and there's a storm coming in." He raised a hand, and the Force lifted her to her feet, where she wobbled like a newborn eopie. "Walk. Come on."

~

The shelter turned out to be a cave, quite dry with a nice high ceiling and a mouth ringed with foliage, slightly angled with a higher back and a lower front. It was big enough for four people to sit inside comfortably, and the minute they had reached it Rey had made a beeline for the very back and curled on her side, furiously touching herself, while Kylo Ren sat hunched in the mouth of the cave, as far away from her as he could possibly be.

After her sixth orgasm and no sign of relief, Rey sat up and began to undress, still in a pollen-clouded daze.

"What are you doing?" Kylo demanded, a note of something undefinable in his voice.

"Taking off my clothes," she said, and he marched back to her and grabbed her discarded boots, shoving them back at her.

"Put them back on," he ordered.

"No," she said. "I'm sweaty and hot and I want to be naked."

"I—that's exactly why I am telling you to _put them back on_ ," he said, and she realized that the thing in his voice was fear.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked, snatching the boot back.

"Listen to me," he snarled, one black-gloved finger pointing at her. "I will only say this once. I have a very tenuous grip on my control as it is. I am aware you were not taught certain disciplines, so I won't hold that against you, but do _not_ test me."

Rey glared at him. "Or what?" she demanded.

His eyes narrowed into slits, and in the dark she could almost imagine him masked again. "Or it's very likely we will do something that we will both regret."

"What if we don't regret it?" she said, and his body went still and tight and tense. When he spoke, it was controlled and low.

"You're under the influence of a very powerful biological aphrodisiac. You are not thinking rationally. _You_ cannot make that decision."

"So you're going to make it for me," she snapped, and leaned back against the wall of the cave, fingers pressing again at her crotch. "Very kind of you."

"Be reasonable," he said thickly. "You've fought me three times, scarred me once, left me for dead, and turned down my offer of partnership. You don't want—this. Rationally, I mean. Obviously."

"Oh, shut up," Rey told him, and shut her eyes tight as she came again. "Karking _damn_ it, how long does this last?"

"Until you get the antidote." Kylo retreated slightly. "Contact the Resistance and have them pick you up. I'll do the same with the Order."

Rey fished around for her comlink, trying to ignore the ache between her legs, only to find that it had broken at some point, likely in the fight. "Mine's toast. You?"

Kylo frowned, fiddling with his. "Storm interference, I can't get through. Yours wouldn't work even if it wasn't broken."

"So we're stuck here until the storm passes." Rey dropped her comlink and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Yes, we are," he said, sounding like he would rather be on any other planet.

"What's the antidote?" she asked, her hands creeping between her legs again, even though she knew it would do no good.

"Besides engaging in intercourse with another person? Diuretic. You have to excrete it. Sweat, piss, whatever." His jaw clenched, and Rey reflected that she'd never heard him be quite so crude in his terms. "So keep drinking water."

Rey finished Orgasm Number Seven and grabbed her canteen. There was still a good three quarts left in it. "You should have some, too," she said, and tossed it along the floor to him.

He picked it up and uncorked it, and Rey found herself staring at his lips as they curled around the nozzle and he drank. Thick, almost plush, wide and soft and what would they feel like on her—

Kylo set the canteen down and wiped the back of his mouth, eyeing her. "I can hear that," he said evenly.

"Oh. Sorry," she said.

"It's a side effect of the pollen. Don't mention it." He tossed the canteen back to her, skittering across the dirt floor. Outside, thunder rolled.

"No, it isn't," she said, curling her hands into fists in an attempt to keep them above her waist. Her left pinky finger was reddened, the friction starting to hurt a little from the rubbing against her other hand. "I've always thought that."

The effect on him was immediate. He turned his head sharply to look at her. "What?"

"What?" she echoed. She must have said something wrong, but couldn't quite think what.

"Never mind. Drink more water." He dropped into a meditative position, and she could sense his irritability and a slight sense of frustration, but nothing more. He was very, very good at masking his feelings from Force-sensitive people, and she could imagine why.

After a moment he gave up trying to meditate. "You can take the cloak off," she suggested. "You can't be comfortable."

He didn't answer, but reached up and unclasped the thing, letting it fall to the ground. Underneath, he had on his black quilted tunic with the high collar and long sleeves, clasped at the waist with a leather belt, and black trousers. Every inch of it was soaked completely in sweat, which was hard to see in the dim light of the cave, but given away by the way it clung to his body when he moved.

Or maybe it was just tailored like that. Skin tight, to show off his massive shoulders and arms and—

"I can hear that, too," he said tersely.

Rey closed her eyes and for a brief second, embarrassment won out over the all-consuming need in her gut. "Sorry," she said.

Kylo did not answer, only twitched a finger and the canteen flew into his hands. He uncorked it and gulped down more water as he turned his back to her in silence.

Except now that she had started thinking about his shoulders, she couldn't stop. She pressed her lips together and turned her face to the wall, desperately trying to stop the flood of images crashing into her brain: the strength she remembered coursing through him on the _Supremacy_ as he'd supported her, back to back; the way he fought, all head-on destructive power; the tentative, trembling touch on her hand as she'd sat in the hut on Ahch-To. Even worse, the memory of him, half-naked, broad-shouldered, the ivory expanse of his thickly muscled torso, scarred and—

Rey didn't realize her hands were working again until she crested her peak and cried out involuntarily, shuddering against the unforgiving stone.

"Stop. Doing. That." The voice was hard as the wall she was curled against, brittle and low.

"I _can't_ ," she hissed, ashamed, and slapped her hand against the stone floor. "It's not doing a damn thing to you, you have no idea how it—" She found a rock and flung it at him, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to get his attention as it bounced off his back and clattered back to the floor.

He turned and fixed her with a glare. "Oh, I don't, do I?"

"You're sitting there like you've got a stick up your backside. Maybe a good jerking off is what you _need_ to—"

He was on his feet in seconds, heading for her, and fear beat the arousal down for only the smallest moment as she flattened herself against the wall of the cave, Kylo Ren looming over her.

"You have no idea what this feels like for me," he snarled.

"Because you're hiding it from me!" she fired back. "Why, because you think it's fine that I roll around on the floor and make an idiot out of myself? But Kylo Ren gets to sit around with his stupid _training_ and pretend he's above all that _sex_ stuff—"

"Because I don't want to _kriffing hurt you!_ " he shouted, and she blinked up at him in surprise. Every line in his face was taut, his eyes red-rimmed with exhaustion and his cheeks were flushed—and even in the jungle climate, she could feel his body heat radiating out from his clothing.

"But you hate me," she said, confused. "You—don't you?"

"My feelings don't matter," he said, both hands in fists at his sides.

"We were trying to kill each other." Hadn't they been? Rey tried to think. It seemed a very long time ago.

"Were we?" Kylo's eyes met hers, and she realized—

"I suppose not. No. If I'd really wanted to kill you I wouldn't have waited for you to crawl out of the bushes."

"And I don't want to kill you either. If I'd wanted you dead I could have done it the second you walked into the Gelagrub. Or any number of moments after that."

"So we don't want to kill each other. Good. Place to start." Rey shut her eyes and swallowed, trying to stave off the inevitable ninth fruitless attempt for relief. "But you think I don't—I—" Her hands were creeping down again, and her throat closed tight. "I'm sorry," she gasped, and her hands set to work, but Kylo Ren didn't move from his position, standing a foot away from her, so close she could smell sweat and leather, just watching her.

When she was done, she shut her eyes and began to cry, whether out of sheer frustration or something else she didn't know or care, and slowly slid down to a seated position, her head bent between her knees.

Kylo was silent, and backed away a few steps, then went back to the front of the cave. She heard the rustle and slip of wet, heavy fabric moving, then the sound of liquid running. _Diuretic._ At the same time she realized she badly needed to use a fresher herself.

Well, no sense in waiting. She got up and headed to the mouth of the cave, and got there just as Kylo was finishing.

"Don't," he said quickly, turning away and covering his crotch with a hand, and she realized he must think she was going to jump on him.

"I have to _pee_ ," she said primly.

"Oh," he said, and looked down. "Um. Let me get my pants back up."

"Can I—" Rey swallowed, her throat feeling dry. "Is it helping yet? The water?"

"Not as of yet," he said ruefully, his head turning back around.

Rey paused, her thumbs in her waistband. "Are you—does it hurt you too?"

Kylo hesitated, then slowly turned around to let her see. "Don't touch it," he warned.

She stared and made a little "ooh" noise of sympathy. His cock was swollen, flushed almost purple at the head, and dripping some clear fluid from the tip, which was slick and shiny, exposed to the air. "If you—you know," she said, making a suggestive motion with her hand, "it won't help, will it?"

"No," he said. "It—it might alleviate some of the pressure here, though." He pulled down his pants slightly with a finger, being careful not to touch himself, and Rey saw his balls, tightly drawn up to the base of his cock, swollen and slightly discolored. "They're…a bit in overdrive."

"A bit?" she said. "They look like they might explode. Why don't you just…"

"If I touch myself now, I won't be able to stop, and I don't care for the idea of chafing in this specific area," he said coolly.

He pulled his pants back up, and carefully got his waistband past his erection, his eyes closed and his face blank. Rey sensed the very, very smallest wave of desperation from him as the texture dragged along the length of him, but in a flash it was gone, and he was backing away into the cave, as if embarrassed.

She dropped her pants and squatted carefully, pleased to note she was not dehydrated. When she was done, she stayed squatting, letting herself air-dry, and looked down at her crotch out of curiosity. A fine, soft coating of a week or so's worth of hair was growing back in (that escapade with Rose and an electric razor had been _hilarious_ ), but behind that her flesh seemed oddly red, swollen and tender. Rey frowned and peered closer.

"Don't touch it," warned Kylo Ren from somewhere behind her. "Get your pants back on and come inside, it's going to rain."

Rey grumbled but stood up and yanked her pants back on, following him into the mouth of the cave. Thunder rumbled again, and she ducked down, curled against the wall and focusing on trying to breathe.

Kylo didn't say anything, just sat against the opposite wall, leaning back against the stone. Outside, rain began to fall, at first a gentle smatter on the leaves, then a much heavier, steady downpour as the light faded, the sun hidden by the clouds.

Rey got into her pack and pulled out the heating unit, setting it on the ground between them and switching it onto the low heat/ bright light setting, which illuminated them both in a steady, golden glow. "There," she said, sitting back and crossing her legs tightly. "If it's too hot I can fiddle with it."

"Or we can just take our clothes off," he said.

Rey jerked her head up to look at him. He was still flushed, and she could see his pulse throbbing in his neck as he leaned his head back. "What?" she asked.

"What?" he echoed, looking a little dazed.

"You said that out loud," she hinted, and Kylo grimaced, covering his eyes with his gloved hand.

"Damn. Sorry."

"But, you know. You're right. We could."

" _Rey._ "

"Sorry."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes, during which Rey came twice and found herself crying out of frustration again, as silently as she could, her face to the wall and her back to Kylo. _He doesn't want to kill me,_ she thought. _He knew what would happen after he was exposed and tried to get me to go, because it would have been preferable to this._ A tear dripped down her cheek and into her ear. _But I want him. I did before. I do. I hate him, and I want him, and he doesn't want me._

"No," said Kylo, half-strangled, and she turned to see him on his knees, bent over, his hands somewhere in the vicinity of his crotch. They were moving. Up and down, up and down, most of his body in shadow, half-turned away from her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, even though she knew full well exactly what he was doing. He'd held off as long as he could, and now the dam had broken.

"I can't stop it," he gasped, and his voice had gone all weak, loose and helpless and she shouldn't have liked that but she did, and she wanted to— "I can't—I can't—"

At least it was a distraction for a moment. Kylo's voice cut off in an inarticulate noise before he went silent, his hands still moving, and slowed, his chest heaving. Rey watched him as he sat back, one knee up, shaking, still in his clothes, only his cock exposed to the light, where it curved up and cast a ludicrously large shadow on his chest. She would have laughed, but nothing about the situation was funny.

"Better?" she asked.

"No," he said flatly. "Dammit. Why did you have to come here. Why did you have to find me. Why are you—you—shouldn't want me. I wouldn't want me. I'm ten years older than you. I've killed people. A lot of people. At least one of those should be some kind of deal breaker."

"Yeah, well, right now we're not accepting deal breakers. Try again another day." Rey unbuckled her belt and yanked her shirt off over her head, and Kylo reflexively spasmed, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "Besides, can you imagine if I'd been Poe?"

"Don't," he said. "Don't do this to yourself."

"And instead do what, rub myself off until I'm bleeding?" Rey put her hands on her hips. "Do you want me or not?"

Kylo staggered to his feet and pressed himself against the wall, his pants barely holding on. "I—my feelings are irrelevant—what I want doesn't m-matter—"

"Yes, it does," she said. "But maybe you don't know that yet. So I'll just continue to do this until you figure it out and tell me yes or no, or until the storm breaks and we can both—go— _home_." Rey yanked off her boots and stripped off her pants to punctuate her last three words, and Kylo's intake of breath could have been heard from Corellia.

She pressed her hand to her crotch and could have wept at how good it felt, skin to skin. Her fingers curled and slipped inside, three at once, pressing against the wet, hot inner walls, and she yelped, desperately trying to find that rhythm, the pressure. She slid down to her knees on the floor and kept her hand working. Her other hand found that nub at the top, and she pressed down hard, rubbing back and forth and curling her other fingers until the pressure broke and she was gasping, bent forward, but there was still no relief. Tears gathered in her eyes in spite of herself. She was exhausted and hungry, her parts were sore, her hands were starting to hurt, and her left leg had an atrocious cramp. _I can't go on like this,_ she thought. _I can't._

"Rey," said Kylo through the haze in her brain, and she turned her head to see his boots, a foot away.

She couldn't speak. She was so tired. So she just waited.

"Yes," he said, in a voice that sounded like it might break.

Rey tried to stand, but her leg muscles gave out. He caught her as she went down, and she felt the heat of him through his sodden clothes as she clung to his sleeves, the solid weight of his gloved hands pressed to her naked back, and she felt very small and exposed. "Help me," she begged.

"Over here," he said, and helped her to the back of the cave, where he'd spread his cloak out. "Lie down."

She crawled to the middle of the swath of thick black material and rolled over, legs spread open to the air. Sweat trickled down her chest.

"No, on your—on your stomach," said Kylo, in the process of kneeling, his dick out. "You don't have to look at me."

"No, I want to," she said, and he blinked in surprise before crawling forward, fumbling slightly, and pushing in.

Rey let out a raspy shout and clung to his black-clothed back, reeking of sweat. He was _huge_ , felt like the width of her damn wrist and stroking every nerve she had on the way in; her body was swallowing him whole, stretching, pushing, filling her up. She felt tears fill her eyes at the contact; finally, some decent relief was on the way, and she pressed her forehead to his shoulder and tried to not cry loudly.

He was making noises, somewhere around her ear. She hadn't thought him capable of noises like this, and yet he was gasping, stammering out half-formed frantic drivel about how _good_ she felt and how _wet_ she was, and his hands didn't seem to know what to do with themselves. Her thighs felt like they were on fire. Gradually she became aware he had asked her a question, something about if she was all right.

"Big," she managed reedily. Bit of an understatement, that: it felt like his dick was knocking into her kidneys. "Don't stop. Harder."

He obliged, ramming into her with the measured, steady pace of an ion cannon until she convulsed, buried her forehead in his shoulder, and very loudly had Orgasm Number Thirteen under him, while he clutched her to him with one hand and emptied himself into her, his jaw clenched tight.

Rey fell away, panting as he slipped out of her. The arousal—it had finally lessened. The edge was gone, faded slightly, but it was clear that just one round wouldn't do the trick. "Can you," she said, trying to get her breath. Tears were drying on her cheeks, mixing with sweat. "More. Again."

"Yes," he said, and flipped her over onto her stomach, both his hands tracing her back almost delicately. "Hold still." He pushed into her again, and she shrieked at the new angle, the curve of him there. He felt it too, and groaned softly as he bent down, turning her on her side and holding her wrists fast. "Don't move," he whispered as his hips rolled and she clutched at his leather-clad hands blearily. "You stay right there. Stay—stay—" Kylo grimaced and bent his head forward, mouthing at her shoulder and gasping. " _Kark,_ I'm—" Rey cried out and clamped down around him, coming hard, and Kylo groaned, unable to move.

The second she was done, he yanked out of her and pumped his fist down the length of his cock, which spurted several whitish gobs of fluid onto Rey's hip. "Sorry," he panted. "Couldn't—stop—"

Rey waited until he was done, then sat up and reached for the clasps that kept his tunic closed. He grasped her fingers with a stained hand to stop her. "What?" she asked.

"I—" He hesitated. "I don’t know."

Rey took his hand and slowly, delicately licked every finger clean, the leather smooth against her teeth, the seed a strange-tasting thing with the consistency of bacta. Kylo never took his eyes from her mouth, and when she was done he took the glove off, then the other. He undid the closures on his tunic, unclasped his belt, and peeled both off, discarding them in the pile of clothing that Rey had been wearing. Slowly he sat on the cloak, looking at her. They had time. The urgency between them had subsided; this was something softer, something different.

Rey turned and settled herself across his thighs, her knees bracketing his hips. Slowly, she traced the scar on his face from where it began on his forehead, across his cheek, and down his throat, down to his chest where it ended. Her right hand found the puckered scar on his left shoulder and dipped lower, trailing past his ribs to the crater of ridged flesh on his waist where he'd been hit with a bowcaster shot.

"What?" Kylo asked, a little gruffly.

"You have a lot of scars," she said softly, and impulsively leaned over to kiss his shoulder. He went very still, as if he was afraid she might move away. One of his hands pressed to her lower back, the other one cupping the back of her head. "Ben," she breathed, very quietly, and a shudder rippled through his body.

"Stop," he said. His hands dropped from her skin. "Get off me."

Rey, slightly taken aback, shuffled backward off his legs and sat on the cloak. Kylo turned away from her, his wide shoulders stooped over as if he was in pain, moving as he breathed. "Are you all right?" she ventured.

"No," he said. "I'm the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and I've just fragged a Resistance member. Even worse, you're their Jedi."

"Nobody has to know," she said.

"No. They're going to know. Whoever gets to us first is going to know." Kylo turned and fixed her with a stare. "Because they're going to ask why one of us didn't kill the other one at best, and at worst they're going to find us naked in a cave together."

Rey slammed her hands down on the piled clothing angrily. "I don't _care_ what they find. You—" She sneezed, and Kylo's eyes widened as a tiny cloud of pollen, dislodged from her clothing, enveloped them both.

"Oh, damn it," he breathed, and clutched at the cloak to ground himself. Rey watched in horrified fascination as his dick swelled full again remarkably quickly, his entire chest flushed a deep shade of rose. "Kick—your damn clothes—outside!"

Rey staggered to her feet, every muscle aching, and pushed their clothes out onto the ledge, where the rain battered down on the sodden lumps of cloth. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth. The rain couldn't have been very cool, but after the close heat of the cave, it felt refreshing.

Especially because she was desperately fighting the primal urge to crawl back to the man inside the cave and immediately sit on his dick.

"This is the _worst_ planet in the whole galaxy," she told the rain, and forced herself to go back inside, soaked from the downpour.

Kylo Ren was still kneeling on the cloak, breathing evenly through his nose in a way that suggested he was forcing himself to do it. "Come here," he said, and she did, sitting down by him. "Open your legs. Don't call me Ben again."

Rey considered that for a moment, and spread her legs slowly, propping herself up on her forearms. She half expected him to crawl on top of her again, but he rolled into a crouch, his huge shoulders between her knees, and his hot, soft mouth was on her, his dark hair falling over his forehead and brushing her belly and thighs.

She yelped as his tongue found the right place, and clutched at his hair. "Give me—fingers," she managed, and he obeyed, slipping two fingers past her entrance.

Vaguely, she remembered exactly how thick his fingers were. "Oh, kark me," she panted. "Please."

Slowly, he withdrew his two fingers, and pressed in three. Rey dug her heels into his enormous back and let out a torrent of noise as he crooked all three and pressed, gently pumped his wrist back and forth. His free arm circled around her right thigh, his hand pressed flat to her belly, and she clutched at it tightly as she finally caught the rhythm that would bring her to climax. "K-Kylo," she stammered. "D-keep doing that, don't stop."

He hummed in acknowledgement and obeyed, and Rey held on for dear life and squeezed his head between her legs as her orgasm hit harder than any of the last and she sobbed for air trying to just breathe through it, the edges of her vision blurring.

Gradually, she became aware that her legs were dangling limply over Kylo Ren's shoulders, and he wore an expression very close to satisfaction, still between her legs and watching her. "You," she told him groggily, "have no fragging business owning a mouth like that."

He smiled for the first time since she'd seen him, and it transformed his face completely. "How are you feeling?"

She shifted and groaned. "Everything hurts."

Kylo gently ducked out from under her thighs and lowered her legs to the surface of the cloak. "You're overly sensitive from the stimulation. It'll pass." He glanced at her calloused hands, at the red patches where she had rubbed against herself, and kissed them.

"Didn't you need to finish?" she asked.

"I did when you did." He flushed a little. "I could sense your climax and it had a bit of an effect on my…physiology."

"Oh, that's why everything is sticky," she mumbled, and let her eyes drift shut. "You know, I still have four hours until I have to report."

"Ah," he said, and lay down beside her, propping his head up on his hand. "What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. That I got spooked by an animal and didn't see a single enemy for the rest of the circuit." She yawned.

Kylo Ren's eyebrows drew together as he considered that. "Not a single enemy," he echoed. "Very kind of you."

"As long as you decide to use another planet for your stupid trade route. You don't have any food on you, do you?"

"I might be able to do that, seeing as I'm the Supreme Leader. And no. So what exactly would you say we…are?"

"Get my pack, then. I have some rations. I think we're…not enemies. Personally, I mean." Rey considered that. "Although, I don't know. You _are_ the Supreme Leader, after all."

"I didn't want to be," he said, sitting up. "I mean, I did, but only at first, and mostly because Hux was ready to kill me to take the position, and I'll be damned if I trust him with the firepower."

"You could disband it and come back with me," she said, half-pleading.

"And you could leave and come back with me," he said, offering her the ration pack.

She sighed, snatched it out of his hand, tore it open, and bit into her protein bar. "I'm not even going to honor that with a response," she said, her mouth full.

"An impasse, then," he said, and dug into the pack for the other ration pack. "Rey."

"What?"

"You've had this emergency beacon in there the entire time. It's not activated." He held up the little thing on its cord.

"Oh." Rey blushed. "I must have forgotten about it."

He gave her a suspicious look and set it down. "Hmm. I'm sure."

"I had other things on my mind, in case you missed that."

"I didn't. Eat your food. I have a plan."

~

When the Resistance pinpointed the location of Rey's emergency beacon several hours later, they entered the cave on the side of the cliff and found Rey, alone, dressed in soaked clothes.

She had stumbled into a large bed of plants like nysillin, but they hadn't been nysillin, she began to tell them. One officer gave a sage nod of understanding. After experiencing some very unwelcome side effects, she had realized she could not continue the mission, and she had been caught in the rainstorm, thus forced to find shelter in the cave, where she had drunk nearly all her water. The effects had dissipated after she had naturally excreted the substance, at which point she'd become clear-minded enough to remember the emergency beacon and activate it.

"We'll take you to the medical bay to make sure you're all right," said Connix as they escorted her back down to the clearing where they'd landed the Falcon. "You say you didn't see a sign of First Order presence at all?"

"No. I would have been able to sense it." Rey kept her face carefully blank. "I think our information might be outdated."

"It's possible. I'll talk to the General. All aboard." Connix offered her a smile and Rey headed up the gangplank, _really_ feeling the burn in her legs on the incline, and hoping she wouldn't be subjected to a full body exam. If anyone noticed the red marks on the back of her neck as she walked, they certainly didn't mention it.

(An hour later, they got word that the First Order had, in fact, decided to target Lianna as their base for controlling the Perlemian Trade Route, and not Felucia at all. Rey frowned and looked confused with the rest of them, but allowed herself exactly one small smile on the way back to medical for her check-up.

After all, everything began with a first step.)


End file.
